Breaking His Cool
by duckichan87
Summary: Kakashi has a new student.....that he can't seem to get out of his head. Kakoc kinda limeish at the very end!


Okay, so I've done two...or three Gaara stories, one Neji story, one Lee story and two others from YYH. I want to do another one now. I wanted to do one with Naruto and a OC. I don't know if you guys realize it or not, but Naruto is pretty hott! But I couldn't think of a story line for him...then an idea hit me. KAKASHI! He's older and yet...he's mysterious and (I think) really hott. So I'll make a story with him and an OC. This should be really interesting...let me know how it is okay? Oh and just for the record...Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are chuunin, but Sasuke did not leave. And they are 17 now.

3rd pov

"A new student?" Kakashi asked the fifth Hokage. He had just received word that a young girl had

just arrived at the village and was going to be put into Team Seven. Well, the girl wasn't exactly

too young...she was actually 19 years old. "Her and her father had come from the Lightening

Village. She is already a chuunin, but her father wants her to continue." the Hokage informed

Kakashi. The room was filled with silence as the copy nin began to think. _'It shouldn't be too _

_hard to handle four of them.'_ he thought just as the door to the office opened. "Ah. Kimoto we

were just talking about you." the Hokage said. Kakashi turned to face his newest student. "Kimoto

this is Hatake Kakashi. He will be your sensei." Kakashi looked the girl over as she bowed in

respect. She had brick red hair thrown into two messy low ponytails. Some of her rusty locks had

fallen into her face as she bowed. She raised her body back up and blew some of those locks

away from her violet eyes. "It's nice to meet you." she stated and smiled toward her sensei.

Kakashi smiled back. "Likewise. So I supposed we ought to go and meet your new teammates."

he said to the girl leading her out of the office.

The two of them began walking down the busy street. "How old are they Kakashi-sensei?"

Kimoto asked keeping her gaze forward. Kakashi glanced away from his Icha-Icha Paradise for a

brief second. "They are all 17." he stated after hiding his face once again behind the book. "Oh.

That's not too bad." she replied. "I was afraid that they may be 14 or something." she continues

smiling a bit. The rest of the walk was in silence. Until, finally, they reached Team Seven. Kimoto

smiled at the three and was about to introduce herself until a blonde interrupted her. "Kakashi

you're late again!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at his teacher. "Well, I was at the Hokage's

office to pick up your new teammate." he said boredly. "LIER!" the blonde responded only to be

hit by the only girl in the group. "The girl is standing right there you idiot!" the girl yelled at the boy

now holding the back of his head. "Oh." he mumbled when he finally acknowledged the amused

girl standing beside Kakashi.

Kakashi's pov

"Well go on and introduce yourselves." I told them. Sakura was the first to step forward. "Hello,

my name is Sakura. The overactive blonde there is Naruto and..." but of course Naruto cut her off

before she got the chance to introduce Sasuke. "And the jerk standing by the tree is Sasuke!" he

yelled out. This caused a small arguement b/t the boys, but they were stopped when Kimoto

laughed. "You three sure are entertaining." she said with her hands on her hips. "Well, my name is

Kimoto." she stated. There was something about this girl. Something that I felt when she first

walked in the Hokage's office. "Where are you from?" Sakura asked pulling me from my stupor.

"I'm from the lightening village."she replied keeping her sweet smile on her face. "So why did you

move here then?" Naruto asked but I cut in before it could get even more personel. "Alright that's

enough questions for today. We have a D-ranked mission to complete." I heard a string of whining

before we set off for the stream.

When we finally reached it I informed all three of them that they would have to pick up the trash in

the area. Then I pulled out my book and jumped up into a nearby tree. It was about an hour and a

half before I felt someone around me. "What are you reading?" I had just noticed Kimoto reading

over my shoulder. Where had she learned such stealth? I couldn't move fast enough to keep her

from reading a certain part of a certain chapter. "Wh-What is that?" she asked me when I finally

closed the book. She seemed to be getting very nervous. "Uh...I'll just...um..." she mumbled

before attempting to jump away. But she had not noticed that the branch that she was standing on

was too weak...so as she began to jump the branch broke. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled out beginning to

fall, but I grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to my own body. She fell against me...and we

seemed to have stayed that way for a second too long. "uh, thank you." she said putting her hands

on my chest to look up to my face. It was then that I felt something stir inside of me. It was just a

small light feeling at the bottom of my stomach as she smiled up at me. "Oi! Kakashi! We're

done!" I heard Naruto yell up to me pulling us out of the akward situation. Good thing they

couldn't actually see us like this...otherwise. I'd rather not think about it. I felt Kimoto push herself

off of my chest and jump into a neighboring tree. I then jumped down from my own tree. "Well

then if you guys are done then you are dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow." I couldn't help but see

Sasuke give me a weird glance. "Is there something wrong Sasuke?" I asked him. He looked

around him. "Where's Kimoto?" I froze at his question. He couldn't have seen us in the tree...his

Sharingan isn't that strong is it? "Right here." Kimoto had finally joined us. "We can go now? Well,

this was a pretty easy day." she said blowing a few strands of her hair from her face. I smiled at

her. "Well, tomorrow you will be working harder than the rest of us." I told her. I saw her smile

fall. She put on an adorable little pout and put her hands on her hips. "Why? What I do?" she

asked. I chuckled a bit. "He has to see exactly what you are capable of. He did it with all of us."

Sasuke informed her. I told her to get some rest tonight before jumping off into the tree heading

home. A smile worked its way to my face when I pictured Kimoto once again giving that little

pout. It was so..._'Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about a student like this.'_ I finally got home and

made a quick cup of ramen. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled to myself. She just have

this effect on me...one that I'm afraid I won't be able to shake off.

Kimoto's pov

"Well we had better head home." I told my three adorable teammates. They agreed and began

walking off in different directions. My home was a bit farther than theirs so I knew that it would be

dark before I got there. After about thirty minutes of short-cuts through the forest I felt someone

following me. I tensed at first, but relaxed when I realized who it was. "Hi Sasuke." I said while still

walking. I only stopped when he jumped down from his hiding place to join me. "What are you

doing here. Don't you live the other way?" I asked him with a small teasing smile on my face. He

turned a pretty shade of pink and looked the other way. He then mumbled something under his

breath. "What? I didn't catch that." I said leaning closer to him. "I said that I wanted to walk you

home." he replied still looking away. I laughed a bit and saw him turn an even prettier shade of

pink. I put my hand on the top of his head. "Gotta admit Sasuke...you're really adorable." He had

finally looked at me and smirked a bit. " Could say the same about you shorty." And he was right.

Although I was older than him by two years, I was still shorter than him by a good couple of

inches. I laughed again. "Well, are you sure you wanna walk me home? It's still a good ways

away." I told him. He just smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled my toward the same direction

that he saw me walking earlier. Good thing the entire walk is through these trees otherwise

someone would have seen us like that. I let him hold my hand the entire way to my house. When

we finally got there he let go of my hand. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked inside.

I got a bite to eat and went upstairs. I knew that Sasuke had to have a crush on me for him to be

doing all of that, but my mind was on a certain sensei. I felt my face heat up when I thought about

how close we were in the tree. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about my own teacher like this,

but he was so hott. And I would see what was under that mask of his if it killed me. I took a long

shower and crawled into bed. As I drifted off I welcomed any and all dreams about a certain copy

nin.

I groaned as I felt rays of sunshine hit my face. "Just five more minutes." I mumbled to the all too

bright sun, but it would have none of it. The sun seemed to have shone brighter. I groaned again

and finally lifted myself up. I stood up and stretched a little before heading for the bathroom. After

the morning rituals, I headed downstairs to get a bite to eat. I, of course, was the only one home.

My father was usaully out on business trips...so I've gotten a bit used to living by myself. I grabbed

a cup of yogurt made some toast and poured a glass of orange juice. I knew that I would need my

strength today. So I gobbled up my hearty breakfast and headed out. But once I got outside I was

met with a surprising sight. Sasuke was out there leaning on my front fence. I guess he was waiting

for me. I walked toward him. "Ready?" he asked without opening his eyes. I smiled, unlocked the

gate, and stood infront of him. "Yep." I said when he finally opened his eyes. He smirked and

grabbed my hand once again. It wasn't too awkward...I just couldn't stop thinking about a certain

teacher doing the same thing. I had to figure out a way to stop thinking about him...and fast.

"So what exactly will I have to do today?" I asked as we walked past numberless trees. "You'll

have to try and take Kakashi's bell." he replied. "Well that doesn't sound too hard." I said to him

with my index finger on my chin looking up at the clear blue sky. I, suddenly felt Sasuke stop

walking. Of course I had to stop right along with him but he ended up pulling my hand so that I fell

against him. He put his hands on the small of my back his gaze never leaving my eyes. "He's a

Jounin. Of course it's going to be hard." he said smirking down at me. I just smiled at him and

reached my hand up to poke his nose. "You don't think I can do it?" I said ready to put on a pout.

"Hn." was all I got out of him before he grabbed my hand once again and lead the rest of the way

to the training field. Right before we walked into the field, I let go of Sasuke's hand. I didn't want

Sakura to see us like that. She's a good girl and I didn't want to have her hate me. "Hey Kimoto!"

I heard Naruto yell to me. I smiled and waved to him. "Hiya Naruto!" I yelled back. "Hi Sasuke-

kun." Sakura said as we walked closer to them, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I looked

around, but didn't see Kakashi. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked seeing Sakura and Naruto

scratch the backs of their heads. "Well...he's late most of the time." This didn't surprise me too

much. "Well, why don't we find him ourselves?" I said putting my hands on my hips. They looked

surprised. "Don't you guys know where he stay? Or where he gets tea or something?" I asked. I

knew that they knew the answers to my questions, they just didn't know whether or not to leave.

"Kimoto's right. If we just take it, then he'll just keep coming late." Sasuke said standing right

beside me. "Yeah I say we look for him!" Naruto yelled out pumping his fist into the air. "Fine.

Naruto, you and Sakura go and look through town. Me and Kimoto will go to his house." Sasuke

said. I could tell that Sakura wasn't very happy with those arrangements, but before she could

protest Sasuke turned and took my hand. I was about to say something also until he pulled me into

the surrounding forest. "Maybe, I should have just went with Naruto." I said as we ran, hand in

hand, toward Kakashi's home. "Yeah right. And let the dope push up on you?" he replied keeping

his view on the path in front of us. I smiled at his comment.

We reached the destination within ten minutes. We walked up to the door and Sasuke dropped

my hand. He knocked on the door...and knocked again. There was no answer. "Guess he's out in

town somewhere." Sasuke said about to walk away. "Wait." I called to him. I scrunched my eyes

together and reached for the doorknob...of course it was locked. "What are you doing?" Sasuke

asked walking up behind me. "I know he's in there. I just know it." I mumbled, but knew that I

was heard. I pulled a pin from my hair, letting the rusty locks fall about my shoulders. I then leaned

over a bit to get eye to eye with his door's key hole. I stuck the pin in and jiggled it around a bit. I

saw, from the corner of my eye, that Sasuke had walked to the side of me and leaned up against

the wall. "We should go out." he said as if it was the simplest comment in the world. I was sort of

surprised, but my concentration went back to the door when I heard it click. "Got it." I said glad

that I had a distraction from his comment. I turned the doorknob and begun to walk in. We didn't

say a word as we closed the door behind us. "Uh...Kakashi-sensei?" I called out not exactly sure

if we should be in here. We walked up some steps and opened the nearest door. "Uh?" I mumbled

out when we caught sight of our sensei asleep in his bed. I heard Sasuke sigh beside me and

walked closer to the sleeping nin. "Wait." I wispered to him. I grabbed his arm and went to the

edge of Kakashi's bed. "Have you ever wondered what he looked like behind the mask?" I asked

Sasuke not being able to take my gaze from the guy sleeping in his mask. Sasuke said nothing, but

I knew that he was just as curious as I was. I reached over the copy nin's face outlining his mask

without touching his face. It's a wonder he didn't wake up. I reached over the side of the mask and

gulped. And finally with the rest of my courage I pulled the mask off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" His eyes had shot open and he grabbed my wrist...scaring me half

to death. I could do nothing before he tightened his grip and flipped me onto his bed. I reached my

other hand out trying to stop him, but he pinned that hand also and put me between his legs.

So here we were...Kakashi-sensei holding both of my hands above my head and straddling my

hips. And yet we still could not see his face. Who sleep with an extra mask on! "Ka-Kakashi-

sensei." I squeeked out. He seemed to have truely woken up a moment later. "Sorry." I said

looking away. "Kimoto? What are you doing in my bed?" he asked. I began turning a bright red.

"We came here b/c we were ready to get training started. Now get off of her!" Sasuke said

between his teeth finally making himsef known. "Oh." Kakashi mumbled out and stood from the

bed. I sat up still a pretty pink. "Uh...maybe we should go and find Sakura and Naruto." I said

standing from the bed also and heading for the front door. "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up

with you at the meeting spot." I heard Kakashi say as I opened the front door. Me and Sasuke

looked at him skeptically. "I'll go and find Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke you stay here with

Kakashi-sensei and make sure he gets to the meeting spot." I said seeing Sasuke agree to my

suggestion. I then left the home.

Kakashi's pov

Sasuke watched her close the door before turning to me with a scowl on his face. "What's going

on between you two?" he asked, anger apparent in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders just to get

him angry and headed for my room. I had to take a quick shower...a cold one. "Damn it Kakashi!

Answer me!" I heard before shutting my bathroom door. I quickly turned on the shower to drown

out Sasuke's pounding. "Damn it. What's wrong with me?" I asked my reflection. I dropped my

head into my hands and thought once again about Kimoto lying under me with her rusty red locks

sprawled out around her. The way that we were on that bed..."Stop it!" I grumbled. This couldn't

be happening. I can't fall for a student. I hurriedly stripped and jumped into the shower letting the

ice cold water ease my suffering.

After about twenty minutes I was making my way back downstairs to see Sasuke sitting on my

couch. "I saw you two in the tree yesterday." he stated without turning to face me. How was I

supposed to answer to that? I didn't say anything. I just walked into the kitchen to fix some toast

or something until I felt his familiar chacra at the kitchen entrance. "What was I supposed to do

Sasuke? Let her fall?" I asked him not sure about how much of yesterday he actually saw. " That's

what I asked myself. Until I began thinking. You held her a little too close for a little too long, don't

you think Kakashi?" I didn't panic. I just turned to face him with a bored look on my face. "I'm not

catching the accusation here Sasuke." I said seeing him getting angry. He took a deep breath,

however, and calmed down a bit. "Do you have feelings for Kimoto or not?" he asked. I sighed at

his comment and turned my back. "Is she my student Sasuke?" I asked right back hearing him say

"Yeah, so what?" I pulled my toast from the toaster and set it on the counter. "Isn't it taboo for a

sensei of have any type of relationship with his students, beside a teacher-student relationship?" I

asked once again hearing him mumble a "Yes." I then turned to face Sasuke with a hidden smile.

"Well, then let me know again Sasuke why you are asking such a stupid question." I said to him

only to see him glare and walk back into the living room. I sighed when he left. I had definitely

dodged a bullet there.

Kimoto's pov

It didn't take very long to find Sakura and Naruto. I could hear Naruto screaming for Kakashi-

sensei once I walked out Kakashi's front door. "So he's really gonna show up?" Naruto asked me

as we walked back to the training field. "Yes Naruto. I had Sasuke stay with him to make sure." I

replied back to him. For the entire walk there Sakura had said nothing to me. She would just give

me these wierd side glances. "Kimoto-kun. Can I ask you something?" she finally spoke up once

we sat down to wait for our sensei at the field. I turned to face her and smiled. "Sure Sakura.

What is it?" I asked right back already knowing what she would ask. "Do you like Sasuke-kun?"

she found a sudden interest in the ground at this point. Meanwhile, I kinda froze up. What would I

say to that? 'Not as much as I like our Kakashi-sensei.'? No, and I guess I did kinda like Sasuke a

little. He would sort of take my mind off a certain jounin, but I really didn't want Sakura to hate

me. "Kimoto-kun?" she tried to snap me out of my daze. Where was Naruto when you needed

him? "uh...um.." I stuttered. But, thankfully, I was cut off. "Alright, lets get training started." I heard

from behind me. I stood up and turned around to see Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei walk into the

field. I gave a smile forgetting our little predicament earlier. "I'm ready Kakashi-sensei!" I called

out.

For the next three hours Kakashi had me fight my three teammates. Sakura wasn't too hard to

beat, but Naruto and Sasuke put up a good fight. Actually I had a lot of fun fighting them.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked me before we started the battle. I smiled at him and got into a defensive

stance. "I was born ready." I replied and winked at him. I was dead tired after I fought Naruto,

but Kakashi obviously had more for me. "Take a break and we'll continue in thirty minutes." he

said to me after my fight with Naruto. So I went and sat down under a large oak and pulled out

my lunchbox. Sasuke was the first to come and join me. He leaned up against the side of the oak

and closed his eyes. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him pulling a shish-kabob out of my box.

He didn't bother opening his eyes. He mumbled a "no." before I turned to him and pushed another

one of my shish-kabobs up to him. "Here, you can have one of mine." I said to him. He finally

looked at me and then looked at the lunch that I was offering. He took the food from my hand. I

smiled up at him and turned back to my lunch. "What's this Kimoto-chan?" When I turned to my

food I was met by Naruto grinning into my lunchbox. I smiled at his curiosity. "It's called

cantelope, Nar-kun." I said to him seeing him blush at my nick-name. "Would you like to try one?"

I asked him seeing him immediately pull out his chopsticks. He reached into my box and ate a slice

of cantelope. "Sakura-kun, would you like to try a piece of cantelope?" I called out to Sakura who

was walking to the other side of the field. I didn't want her to isolate herself like that. Did she hate

me now? I gave a relieved sigh when I saw her walk over to us with her own lunch. But she said

nothing when she sat beside me. "You should try it Sakura-chan! It's really good!" Naruto told her

attempting to reach for another. I pulled it from his reach and offered one to Sakura. She hesitantly

tried one...and a smile slowly worked its way to her face. "It is good." she stated. I looked over to

Sasuke and stood up with the cantelope. "Here, try one." I picked up a slice of cantelope with my

own chopstick and held it in front of him. He turned his head the other way. "Come on Sasuke.

Don't knock it til you've tried it." I said to him, but he still gave no answer. "I wouldn't even try

Kimoto-chan. Sasuke could never be brave enough to try something new!" Naruto called out. I

saw Sasuke ball his fist and turn to yell something to Naruto. But before he could say anything I

stuffed the slice of cantelope into my mouth. "There." I said with my hands now on my hips. "Now

that wasn't so bad was it?" I asked not expecting an answer. I went back over with Sakura and

sat down once again.

"Kimoto-kun, you never answered my question." she said after about twenty minutes of silence. I

kind of froze. I knew that I would have to tell her sooner or later. I looked around to see Naruto

and Sasuke glancing our way. They knew what the question was and wanted to hear an answer

also. I turned back to Sakura and saw that she was almost in tears. "Why are you crying Sakura-

chan?" I asked trying to get her to stop...or trying to waste time. "B/c I know that if you do then

there's no chance for me anymore. Sasuke-kun only sees you Kimoto-kun." she squeeked out

trying to hold her tears. I shifted my glance toward the ground. _'Kakashi-sensei...' _went through

my head as I looked back up to her. "Alright, break's over!" I was overjoyed to hear Kakashi's

voice. I quickly stood up and face my saviour. "Alright! I'm ready sensei!" I yelled out more than

happy for the distraction.

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura...you stay here and train." he told them before

turning to me. "Kimoto, you come with me." he said and began walking off. I looked back at the

trio and smiled at them. "Wish me luck!" I said and ran after Kakashi. "Okay Kimoto, you ready?"

Kakashi-sensei asked me when we finally stopped in a clearing. I saw him pull out a small bell

from his pocket and shake it a bit. A soft jingle came from the small instrument making me smile a

bit. "Now try to take it away from me." he said in a teasing sort of voice. I raised an eyebrow at

him and put my hands on my hips. I saw him shift under my glance. I was thinking of a way to get

the target without straining too much energy. I tilted my head to the side. At first my gaze was on

the bell but I then caught myself glacing farther away from it. I wanted to see what was under that

mask of his so badly...and not to mention what was under the clothes. _'With him being a jounin _

_and all, I bet he has a sexy body.'_ I caught myself thinking before I slapped myself out of my

perverted daze. Then...I formed a plan. There's no use in trying to get the thing with distant

attacks. This would have to be close and personal. So I began walking up to him. "Uh?...Kimoto,

what are you doing?" he asked. I knew that I made him uncomfortable for some reason. "You told

me to get the bell. How am I supposed to do that if I'm a five feet away?" I asked right back still

walking his direction. When I saw him take a small step backward, I sent a kick toward his head.

He leaned back to avoid it, so I took this chance to reach out to grab the bell. A soft jingle

reached my ears as he raised it above his head so that I couldn't reach it. I then began throwing

punches his way but he dodged every single one of them with the bell still above his head. I

growled at this. "Give it." I said between my teeth. I stepped up even closer and put one of my

hands on his chest and stood on the tips of my toes to reach it. He just stood there looking down

at me smiling. "Did you really expect that to work?" he asked as I got angrier and began hopping

up and down to reach the target. I didn't realize that I was still leaning up against his chest. He

suddenly stepped to the side causing me to fall, but before I reached the ground I swung my legs

out and aimed for his feet. I don't think that he actually expected this so it worked. He began

falling backwards. I pushed myself onto my knees and grabbed the back of his shirt to roughly pull

him the rest of the way down. When he finally hit the ground I threw one of my legs on the side of

him and pushed my hands into his chest. I was now straddling his hips. I looked at his sprawled

hands to see nothing in them. I glared down at him as he smiled up at me. "Where's the bell?" I

asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. I leaned forward to check his sleeves...nothing. I then

made my way to his chest patting it until I heard that familiar jingle. I felt him shift and realized that

he was reaching for something. I did a quick summoning jutsu. In no time flat, Kakashi-sensei had

his hands pinned by my chacra chains. I smirked down at him as I saw his smile fade. I then shifted

my hips so that i could check his pockets. "Where is it Kakashi? The sooner you tell me the

sooner you can be released." I said without looking at his face and shifted my weight once again to

search his other pocket. I then heard him groan. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "K-

Kakashi-sensei." I called out to him only to hear him groan once again. Was my chains hurting

him? I reached over him to undo my chains manually. I unchained him and leaned back up to push

myself off. But before I could get up his hands shot out to bring me back down. I gasped and put

my hands on his chest once again as I felt him grind his hips into mine. "Kakashi..." I wispered out

his name.

Kakashi's pov

"Kakashi..." I heard her wisper out. To be honest, I was turned on even more by her moaning out

my name but I then became fully aware of what was going on. My eyes shot open and I quickly

sat up with her still in my lap. I saw her eyes open as well and gasp at how close our faces were. I

seriously wanted to kiss her at this point. "Kimoto.." I said and saw her eyes widen. I suppose she

thought that I was scolding her for not getting off of me b/c not a second after she crawled off.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." she said as we both stood up somewhat ashamed of what had just

happened. I didn't get a chance to say anything after that b/c Naruto ran into the clearing followed

closely Sasuke and Sakura. I saw Kimoto straighten up and smile at the trio. "Yo, Kimoto-chan!

Did you get the bell!" Naruto yelled out. I then turned back to Kimoto as she put her hand on her

hips and pout a little. "Well no, but I will next time." she said giving me a side glance. Wow...she

was very good at covering things up. I looked up at the cloudy sky. _'It should be raining soon.'_ I

randomly thought as I heard my name being called. "That's all for today. We'll meet back here at

eight tomorrow morning." I told them before jumping up into a nearby tree. I watched as the four

teammates talked for a while. Naruto was the first to head home closely followed by Sakura,

which left Kimoto and Sasuke in the field by themselves. I saw Sasuke say something to Kimoto.

She looked down at the ground as he walked toward her. He mumbled something else causing her

to shoot her head up to look at him when he finally stood right in front of her. _' What the hell did _

_he just say to her!'_ I thought as I watched her turn a soft pink and look toward the ground again.

He lifted her head and placed a small kiss on her forhead before pulling her against his own chest.

I glared daggers into the side of his head as they just stood there. _'Why is this happening?'_ I

mentally asked myself over and over again watching Sasuke take her hand and begin to walk her

home. I watched them disappear behind the large trees. "Damn it." I mumbled punching a random

tree as I jumped down from my hiding place.

I slid down a familiar oak and began contemplating to myself. "Get a hold on yourself Kakashi.

She's your student. So why should you get so angry about her going out with another one of our

students?" I reasoned to myself. That's right. I shouldn't feel anything like this for a student. So I

just had to get over it. And I would have to let her know that nothing could happen. I heard a low

rumble above me. I looked up just as the first large drops began to fall. I sat there as it began to

ran harder. "If I lead her on to believe that I felt anything for her then I would have to set it right." I

mumbled to no one. A crack a lightening seemed to have answered me. So then, after a good few

hours to think it over, I decided to go to her home to speak with her.

I ran through the thick forest cautious of sudden lightening strikes. I knew that Sasuke would have

been dropped her off at home and she was probably there alone. It took about thirty minutes to

arrive at her house. As it came into view I slowed my pace. I began walking up to her front porch

not too long before I saw her house lights blink out with the next crack of lightening.

Kimoto's pov

Sasuke had walked me home several hours ago after officially asking me to go out with him. I

didn't know what to say to him so I suppose he just took that as a yes. I gave me a sweet kiss on

my forehead and brought me home where I began thinking about Kakashi-sensei. I thought that

going out with Sasuke would keep my mind off of that copy nin...but I was so wrong. I couldn't

get him out of my head even as I prepared to take a nice hot bath. It had begun to rain not too

long after I arrived home. I wasted a good couple of hours just staring out my bedroom window

thinking of ways to keep my mind off Kakashi. As the salty drops pounded against my window I

decided to relax with a calming bubble bath. So I pulled myself away from my window and

headed for the bathroom. Within five minutes I slipped into the steamy waters letting it ease my

muscles as well as my mind. I fully immersed my tired body into the water letting it flow even over

my pounding head. I stayed under water for a few seconds before coming up for air, my hair

sticking to my face. I relaxed for a moment, but I'm afraid that fate could not allow me more time

than that. With the next crack of lightening my house lights went out. I gasped not exactly

expecting that, but I didn't panic. Things like this happened all the time. So I reached out and

grabbed a towel to wrap around me. I slowly stepped out the tub not wanting to slip and felt for

the bathroom counter. There should be a flashlight under the sink. "Ah hah!" I mumbled as I finally

felt out the flashlight. I quickly turned it on and walked back into my connecting bedroom.

Of course we had a back-up system, so I made my way to the breaker. It was downstairs in a

small closet in the kitchen. The wooden steps creaked under my weight as I made my way down

the stairs. "Why am I so freaked out?" I asked myself walking a bit faster down the stairs. I had

finally reached the bottom, laughing at myself for being so paranoid, until I heard a knock at the

front door. I practically jumped five feet into the air. I stopped at the kitchen door and looked

toward the front. I waited for my heart to catch up with my breaths before making my to the front

door. I clicked off the flashlight afraid of an intruder seeing it. If push comes to shove, I would

want them to think that no one was home. I heard the knocking at the door once again as I crept

closer. I kept quite and concentrated on their chacra to see if it was anyone I knew, but the energy

from the storm would throw me off. Until finally I heard a familiar voice call out my name from

behind the door. I let out a huge breath that I had no idea I was holding. "Kakashi..." I mumbled to

myself as I reached for the door knob. I opened the door to see a very wet Kakashi. "Sensei what

are you doing out here in this weather?" I asked him before pulling him inside the house. I wasn't

fully aware that I only had on a towel until I noticed his eyes wandering over my exposed body.

Kakashi's pov

She finally open the door and said something to me, but I couldn't pay attention b/c I realized that

she only had on a towel. She pulled me inside and I'm pretty sure she asked me a question. My

eyes roamed across her wet exposed skin, but I soon snapped out of it and looked her sternly in

her eyes. "Kimoto." I said trying to put on a elder act. "I came here to speak to you about what

had happened earlier." I told her watching her blush at my mentioning it. I then couldn't help but

notice that her blush had spread from her cheeks to her neck and met the borderline of her towel.

_'cute.'_ I caught myself thinking. "Kakashi-sensei?" she snapped me out of my lustful daze. I took a

few steps away from her to calm my nerves. I was about to go on but she cut me off. "I'm really

sorry about earlier. I was just trying to get the bell and I guess I took it too far." she said dropping

her head. "Kimoto, no..." I started but was startled when the lights had suddenly cut back on. "Oh

good." she mumbled and walked toward where I suppose her kitchen was. "Would you like some

tea Kakashi-sensei. To warm you up a little." she asked me. I was then aware f how wet I was,

but paid no attention to it after that. I came here for a reason and I would go through with it. I

accepted to tea and followed her into the kitchen. I sat down at the table as I turned on the stove

and poured water into the pot. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing Kimoto." I said to her as she

reached up into the cabinet to get the tea-bags. I kind of trailed off when I saw how her towel

hiked up her legs as she stood on the tip of her toes to reach the tea. "Uh...um..." I stumbled

before her slamming the cabinet shut slapped me from the staring. I cleared my throat and started

again. "I am the teacher and I should not have...uh.." I trailed off once again as she reached into

the fridge, the towel once again hiking up her wet theighs. I groaned and put my head in my hands

trying to overcome the itch I was dying to scratch. I stood up and walked to the kitchen door. I

had to get the blood pumping into the rest of my body. "Kakashi-sensei?" she wispered my

name...the same way she did when we were alone in the forest. It drove me wild when she said

my name like that.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I pulled myself together and turned to face her. She was leaning

somewhat against the closed fridge door and had a concerned look on her face. I felt lust

overcome all of my senses as I walk toward her. She didn't seem scared just surprised. BAM! A

crack of lightening once again shook the house and the lights blinked out. I could hear Kimoto

gasp, but I knew that it was not b/c of the lights. It was b/c I took the chance to push her back

fully against the fridge door. I leaned over her and place my face in the crook of her neck taking in

her fresh scent. I heard her whimper out my name when I place butterfly kisses on her neck

through my thin mask. Her hands snaked themselves around my neck as my hands roamed across

her exposed flesh. She moaned when I found one of her soft spots and dug her nails into my upper

back which set my nerves on fire. I leaned down farther and pulled her up by her theighs. She

wrapped her legs around my waist and I turned and sat her on the kitchen table. I felt her hands

leave my back and work their way to my face. I knew what she wanted to do...and so I let her.

She took deep breaths as her hands reached the latch of my mask and with one pull it fell off. I

stayed still as she outlined the side of my face and brought her fingers to my lips. I kissed them and

leaned over to cover her rosy lips with my own. She moaned as I moved my hands across her

covered body. I worked my way to the edge of her towel and with a swift tug pulled it off

completely.

Yes, I had come here for a reason...a reason that I could not remember at this point. The only

thing I want is for the lights to stay off for the rest of the night. I have to admit...this girl had broken

through my exterior. She broke me with a simple smile...with a simple pout. I have no idea how

she could break my cool so easily. But I couldn't care less. All I care about is her...and what she

would say to Sasuke tomorrow about being his girlfriend!

Okay! That's it! Hoped u guys liked it...it was my first fic on Kakashi, so be nice. It actually took me a couple of days to finish it. Let me know how it was, kay? hearts and junk-duckichan


End file.
